Verision 2 of Get It Together
by Beautiful22
Summary: Robbie from RFR has just broken up with Kim Carlisle, but Alayana from Degrassi has the biggest crush on him! Please read and review. Chapter 4 now up, also read the other version of this story, Unpredicatable. A lot more drama and more intense!
1. The Saga Begins

**Does He Love Me? An RFR/ Degrassi Fan Fic**

By Beautiful22-PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Radio Free Roscoe or Degrassi. Also, the character of Alayna Rosalinda (I've changed the name from Tatiana to Alayna, because I thought it sounded better) Maxwell, although I have written her to look and act like a young Rita Hayworth, this is in no way any way to idolize the late and great Rita Hayworth, a famous actress from the 1940's. It's a minor tribute to a great person. However, this is another version of a previous story I wrote for the Degrassi fanfic page except it's called "Get It Together", but it's slightly different. I hope that you all will enjoy it.

Chapter 1

It was another day at Roscoe High and Robbie was feeling a little depressed. While he was walking the hallway with his best friends Ray, Lily, and Travis, he passed by the Cougar Radio Station and saw Kim cuddled on the lap of Frank Richards, a star quarterback who was in the twelfth grade. Robbie couldn't understand what Kim liked about him so much. Yeah, he was handsome, but so was Robbie. He was intellectual, but so was Robbie, but he was constantly flirting with other girls when Kim wasn't around. Robbie couldn't understand why a girl like Kim who was beautiful, ambitious, brilliant, and sweet sell herself short for Frank. He probably figured since Frank was in the twelfth grade and he was in the tenth, that Kim probably chose Frank over Robbie because of the age difference.

It hurt Robbie though that Kim was like all of the other girls that he'd been interested in. They were beautiful, cool, popular, and shallow. Well, except for Lily, but that that was only for a slight moment when he thought that Lily was interested in him. Robbie now decided that he needed to take a break from girls, because Kim breaking up with him really hurt him.

"So man, you wanna hang out after the show", Ray asked Robbie.

"Nah, I just feel like being by myself tonight", Robbie said to Ray.

Ray, who was concerned about Robbie, asked him,

"Hey Robbie, is everything okay?"

No, Robbie wanted to reply, everything isn't okay, I just broke up with a girl I really cared about. But instead, he replied nonchalantly and shrugging his shoulders,

"Nah man, I'm cool".

"Okay man, whatever you say", Ray replied.

Even though it was over, Robbie still kept it a secret that he once dated the lovely Kim Carlisle.

Around 3:30, the show began. After playing Linkin Park's song "Numb", Robbie began to say,

"Do you ever wonder whether or not love is really worth it or not? I mean, you really love a person, but if they don't reciprocate that love back, is it really worth it to try to fight back for them? Callers, let's hear your responses."

Lily, Travis, and Ray were all a little concerned. They'd never seen Robbie this sad for a while.

While they waited for the callers, Lily asked Robbie,

"Robbie are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why", Robbie replied.

"Because, you seem like you've been kind of down today and we're not used to seeing you like this", Lily replied.

"Well Lily, the only thing that I can is that it's good to be in a mellow mood. It gives you time to reflect and be introspective", Robbie replied.

"Okay Robbie, but if anything is bothering you, you know that you can always come and tell one of us what's wrong okay", Travis said.

"Yeah man, I know, but nothing's wrong", Robbie said.

Just then, they noticed that there was a caller on line one.

"Caller on line one, what's your name", Travis said.

"Well, I can't disclose my real name, but just call me Sad Girl", the caller said.

"Okay Sad girl, what's on your mind", Lily said.

"I'm here to reply to Question Mark's question about is love really worth it and I want to say that it is. No matter how badly a person treats you, it is better to have loved and been burnt, than not to have loved at all. I know, because I truly like my next door neighbor, but he doesn't act like I'm even alive", Sad girl said to them.

Robbie knew exactly how she felt.

"Well, you wouldn't mind telling us more about this guy do you", Lily asked curiously.

"No, I don't mind at all. You see, he's handsome, he's really mature and he's intellectual. He's unlike any other guy that I've met. He's not like these bad boys, pretty boys, or thugs that I come in contact with every day. He's just himself and I totally respect him for that. But I know that I'm not his type at all. You see, I just happen to look like a carbon copy of a famous Hollywood actress from the 1940's whose name was Rita Hayworth. I'm also a back-up dancer for Keshia Chante, I'm a cheerleader at Degrassi Community School and I'm also a part-time model", Sad Girl continued to say.

"Wow, you sound like you're quite the "it" girl", Ray said jokingly.

"Sounds like it right? Well, it's how people view me anyway. Another thing is, because I'm all of these things and I hang out with the so-called popular kids of the school, people automatically assume that I'm stuck-up and mean. But I'm not at all. I'm a nice and quiet person. Also, I like to dress like the late Aaliyah, Eve, Keshia Chante, Ciara, and Vanessa Milano from the states version of Much Music, Christina Milian, and Lucy Liu; but again I'm automatically judged. So, because I happen to dress and look a certain way, I'm sure he thinks that I'm just another stuck-up girl", Sad Girl continued to say.

However, Robbie knew exactly who Sad Girl was. She was his gorgeous next-door neighbor Alayna Maxwell. Alayna was the same age as him, fifteen years old and she attended Degrassi Community School. It was true that looked like a carbon copy of a young Rita Hayworth, especially from the 1941 Columbia Pictures film, "You'll Never Get Rich" starring Hayworth and the legendary Fred Astaire. She did dress nice, but he never really paid her any attention because he was always spending time with Kim. He had to admit to himself, she was really a sweet girl and at times quite shy. She was a total contradiction. But Robbie never felt as though he was Alayna's type, because some basketball player, b-boy dancer, wanna-be player, or thug always tried to talk to her. Robbie noticed that Alayna never paid them any attention and always wondered whether or not she had a boyfriend. Once he broke up with Kim, Alayna was very compassionate towards him and always asked him if he wanted to ask out, but he always turned her down. Now, it saddened him that he was the guy that Alayna had the crush on, because she was a nice girl and at times, he knew he judged her unfavorable thinking that she was something that she wasn't Robbie realized that he could have been hanging out with a really cool and sweet girl who really liked him, instead of wasting his time with Kim.

"Continue to talk, why don't you think this guy would like you", Robbie asked.

"He was always spending time with this girl around his house and she was older than him. She was also beautiful, brilliant, and she kept him intrigued. He would always complain about how she would get on his nerves, but the next minute, he would call her on his cell phone and tell her how much he missed her and adored her. Now that they've broken up, he seems so sad. He told me that I was the only person he could confide to about how much he missed her. He told me that he couldn't tell his other friends, because if his other friends found out he was dating this girl, they would ostracize him because this girl is not in their social group, in fact, she's one of the most popular seniors at their school. That's not the point, I don't think this guy would like me, because he probably sees me as everyone else, a stuck-up girl. If he would just give me a chance, he would see that I'm smart, I'm fun, and I love to laugh and besides being a model, cheerleader, and dancer, I also love to play basketball, and I'm a very active member of my church", Alayna said.

"You know Sad Girl, I'm sure if you tell this guy how you feel, he can't help but feel the same way. I mean you seem like you're a beautiful and intelligent young lady who's just misunderstood", Robbie said knowing that he was setting himself up. Robbie had to admit, he always did have a slight crush on Alayna, but never knew how to approach her. Now that he knew she had a crush on him, he couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.

"Thank you guys so much for listening to me. I think tonight, I'll tell the guy how I feel about him. Question Mark, thanks for the advice and if I knew whom you were, I'd have the biggest crush on you. All of you are completely amazing and keep up the good work. But could I please request a song if you guys have it", Alayna asked.

"Sure Sad Girl, what song would you like for us play", Travis asked.

"Could y'all please play 'Does He Love Me' by Keshia Chante, that's my song", Alayna said.

Surprisingly, Lily, who had Keshia Chante's album, reached into her leather knapsack, pulled it out and handed it to Travis.

"Well, this next song goes out to Sad Girl, 'Does He Love Me' by Keshia Chante", Travis said.

While the song played, all Robbie could think about was Alayna and her telling him how she felt about him.

Look out for the next chapter and please read and review.


	2. Alayna Bares All ft Liberty and Manny

**Does He Love Me? (Part 2) An RFR/Degrassi Fan Fic**

By Beautiful 22

Disclaimer: I do not own of Degrassi or Radio Free Roscoe's characters. I hope you will enjoy the story.

I still couldn't believe that I bared my soul on Radio Free Roscoe. Never had I talked so much to people that I didn't know. It was probably because they couldn't see me and I couldn't see them, which made it much easier. But I have to admit it felt good. For about a whole year, I've been keeping to myself the feelings I have for my next-door neighbor Robbie McGrath. The only ones that knew of my crush were Manny and Liberty and that was by accident.

It was a Friday evening after school and Manny and Liberty were in my room. We decided to have a sleepover over my house that weekend, because it was the only weekend that none of us had anything to do. Originally, Emma and Hazel were going to come too, but at this moment, Liberty, Emma, and Manny were not friends and Hazel was going to spend some quality time with Jimmy. At first, I was disappointed, but with the turn of events that were going to take place in the next couple of months, I believe that it was God's way of saying that Hazel and Jimmy needed to spend more time with one another, for things at Degrassi would never be the same again.

We were all sitting on my bed talking about Emma's sudden transformation from nice girl to a female dog. I'll admit her hair looks great, her teeth looked impeccable and her style is shall I say _tre chic_, but she's so mean this year. I'm still cool with her. But what she did to Liberty just wasn't right.

"I can't get over what she tried to do to me. It was so wrong, how could she feel embarrassed that Chris would want to go out with me? What's wrong with me", Liberty asked Manny and I.

"Honestly Liberty, there is nothing wrong with you. I think you're pretty, intelligent, and you don't follow the crowd. That's what I really like about you", I told Liberty while grabbing a handful of popcorn in the bowl on the bed and eating it.

"Yeah, but that's coming from one of Degrassi's most desired sophomores, the beautiful Alayna Maxwell who's Puerto-Rican, Irish, and African-American descent give her the look of one of the 1940's greatest icons, Rita Hayworth", Liberty said.

I just rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Whatever Liberty, I'm not one of Degrassi's most desired sophomores. I'm just a regular girl who goes to school and minds her own business".

"Regular my foot. What girl do I know is a back-up dancer for Keshia Chante during her spare time, a member of the Spirit Squad, a participating member of her church, a model on the side, and an avid basketball player! Oh, and by the way, can also keep up a 4.0 GPA. Now you name a girl at our school who has done all of those things", Manny said.

"Alright, I'll name two. You, Miss Manuela Santos raised $800 for the Spirit Squad at a car wash that Paige was unable to attend because she was sick. Also you've been able to reinvent yourself and gain the respect of your peers despite the fact that you were ostracized last year. Then, there's you Miss Liberty Van Zandt, who has a 4.3 GPA, announcer of the morning announcements, and president of various organizations throughout our school. In my opinion, you both are truly amazing and I'm blessed to have two friends you", I told them.

The next thing I know, we were all giving each other a group hug and talking about what Celia, my father's girlfriend, was downstairs cooking for dinner. Celia, a beautiful woman who is about 35 years old is one of the nicest people that I know. She favors CeCe Winans amazingly, she's the director of the choir at our church, and she's really humble. Even though she doesn't live with us, I'm really looking forward to the day my father marries her.

"So you said that Miss Celia is cooking jerk chicken for dinner tonight", Liberty asked.

"Yes, and let me tell you two, Celia's jerk chicken is better than the ox-tail at the Albert's Real Jamaican on St. Clair Street", I told them.

"Are you serious? I can't wait until she finishes cooking-", Manny said before she was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in", I told to who ever was knocking on the door.

It was Celia and Robbie was behind her holding a DVD in his hand. I kept my cool around Celia and my friends, but on the inside I was full of nervousness. Robbie looked so good in his plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. The white t-shirt greatly exposed his buff muscles and the jeans, even though slightly baggy, accentuated the calves of his legs, his hazel eyes glistened. I had to keep breathing deeply through my nose to contain my emotions.

"Alayna, I just came up here to let you girls know that dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, and then after dinner, we'll go to the Eaton Center, get some ice cream, shop, and then go to see "Shall We Dance", sound good to y'all", Celia asked.

"Sure", Manny, Liberty, and I said in unison.

"Also Alayna, Robbie came up here to drop off your DVD, but please persuade him to stay for dinner", Celia said while winking at me.

I blushed a little and then Celia left to continue cooking.

"Hey Alayna", Robbie said in his deep and cool voice.

"Hey Robbie", I said slowly getting up from my bed and walking over to him.

"I just came by to drop off your DVD 'Raising Victor Vargas'. It was an excellent film, but it's sad, because it's also the last film that her and I watched in my basement", he said, then he paused, looked down at the floor sadly and took a deep breath, "But thanks again for letting me borrow it".

I didn't like seeing Robbie sad and it was a shame that Kim Carlisle, this stunningly pretty senior who attended his school, broke up with him. It was sad that that she couldn't get past her shallow ways and see how nice of a guy Robbie really was. I touched Robbie on his arm and said,

"Ah Robbie I'm sorry. I know that you really cared about her".

"Yeah, I did. I mean despite her perfect outwardly demeanor, she was a sweet girl, kind of like you Alayna", Robbie said while looking deep into my eyes.

I stared into his eyes for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only about five seconds until Manny said,

"Hello, Alayna, don't forget, Celia asked you to ask Robbie to stay for dinner".

Snapping out of our daze, I quickly asked him,

"Hey Robbie, would you like to stay for dinner. Celia's cooking jerk chicken tonight and it's really good".

Robbie shrugged his shoulders, shook his head, and said,

"Sorry Alayna, thanks for the invite and I would love to stay, but I told Ray, Lily, and Travis I would meet them at Mickey's in a little while and you know how downtown Toronto traffic is".

I nodded my head and said,

"Yeah I do".

Then surprisingly, Liberty got up off the bed, walked over to the two of us, politely introduced herself to Robbie and then said,

"Look, I'm sure your friends can wait for you, but I'm telling you, from what Alayna tells me, Miss Celia's jerk chicken is better than the jerk chicken at Albert's Real Jamaican on St. Clair street and if you miss this opportunity, it'll be your loss, because you never know when Miss Celia will cook jerk chicken again."

I had to give to Liberty; she really knew how to take charge!

Robbie stood there and pondered for a minute, then said,

"I'm sure Miss Celia's jerk chicken is excellent, but I really can't stay. Travis is djaying at Mickey's tonight and I can't miss it, but you ladies are more than welcome to come and join me."

"Sorry Robbie, but its girls' night. We've had this planned for a while", I told him sadly.

Robbie took another deep breath and said,

"Well Alayna, I guess I'll see tomorrow, if you're around. But you girls have a great time tonight".

Then he turned to Liberty and said,

"It was great meeting you".

"Like wise", Liberty said.

Then Manny walked up to him and introduced herself. Robbie and I then gave each other a five and then he was gone. I stood there sad for a moment, and then Liberty and Manny put their arms around me. Liberty then asked,

"You like him don't you?"

Trying to perpetrate that I didn't like him I said,

"No, we're just good friends".

Suspiciously Manny said,

"Umm hmm and I never dated J.T. Alayna, just admit it, you like him and I can understand why you do. I mean he's cute, he's cool, and he definitely seems sweet".

I took a deep breath and said,

"You two are right, I do like him".

"I knew it! I knew it! No wonder you're always turning down guys, because you like that fine specimen of a man that just walked in here! Alayna, what are you going to do", Liberty exclaimed.

"There is nothing I can do. I mean, he's obviously still feeling his ex girlfriend and I don't think I'm his type. His ex-girlfriend was brilliant, sophisticated, mature and beautiful, everything I'm not", I said to them.

Liberty and Manny just glared at me.

"What? I'm being honest", I said.

"Alayna Rosalinda Maxwell, you're everything that you just described his ex-girlfriend is and probably more because you're humble and sweet. You've got to let him how you feel, because if you don't, you'll end up regretting it, like I did", Manny said sadly, "If you don't do it for yourself, do it for me and Liberty and for all of the girls who ever regretted not going for after the guy they want. Unlike my situation with Craig, Robbie appears to have just broken up with his girlfriend and you're not friends with her, like Liberty was with Emma, so I say go for it. Life's too short and you never know, he may find someone else he truly likes or may go back to his ex. Just find the courage within yourself and tell him how you feel".

It was then, I decided that a week from now, I would find the courage within myself to tell Robbie how I felt about him.

Now, it's a week later and in a few hours, I'll going to tell Robert McGrath, my next-door neighbor for the last four years, how I feel about him. I just hope and pray to God that all goes well.


	3. Tonight's The Night

**Chapter 3- Tonight's The Night**

It was 7:15 and Robbie was getting more nervous than ever, he looked out the window and saw Alayna walk out her house and she was walking her dog, a black and white Malta whose name was Shelly. As Robbie saw Alayna get closer and closer to his house, he became even more nervous. Then, a second later, he heard the doorbell to his house ring.

"I am really ready to hear what Alayna has to tell me", Robbie thought to himself, "I hope so, because I really need to move on from Kim".

"Robbie can you answer the door", he heard his mom yell from upstairs.

"Sure Mom", Robbie replied.

Robbie then walked up to the door, opened it and there was Alayna. She looked more beautiful than he imagined. She was tall, but just short enough for him. After all, she was 5ft. 5 inches tall and he was 5ft. 10. Her long auburn hair was parted in the middle and hung straight reaching to the middle of her back which reminded him of the late r&b singer Aaliyah in one of her last videos, "More Than a Woman". Her big brown eyes looked luminous and her tan complexion glowed as the streetlights hit her face. She had on a simple black hooded zippered sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants to match. The only hint of make-up on her face was some red lip-gloss. Robbie couldn't get over how naturally gorgeous she was this evening and wondered to himself how come he never noticed it before. But then, he quickly remembered last Friday when he stopped by her house to return the DVD he borrowed. She looked so good with her hair parted to side and all she wore was a white tank top and a pair of jeans. Robbie thought it was a coincidence because all he wore was white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He thought that they would look good together.

She parted her lips, opened her mouth, and said,

"Hey Robbie".

Robbie nervously smiled back and said,

"Hey Alayna, what's up? How are you?"

"Fine, how are you", Alayna asked.

"I'm good. So what are you up to right now", Robbie asked.

"Well, I'm walking Shelly, but I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you for a minute", Alayna asked.

"Sure, come on in", Robbie said, as he held open for Alayna. Alayna picked up Shelly and walked past Robbie. She smelled so good for the perfume Beautiful by Estee Lauder matched her perfectly.

"Thank you Robbie", Alayna said as she walked into his living room.

They sat down on the couch and Robbie then asked Alayna if she wanted anything to drink. She politely told him that she was fine, and then Robbie asked,

"So Alayna, did you have a modeling shoot today. I mean your hair looks good."

Alayna smiled at him and said,

"Thanks for the compliment Robbie, but no, it was one of my days to look like a bum at school. My mom always told me, if you're going to dress down, at least make sure that your hair and nails are looking good."

"Well, if she's having a bummy day, then let her look like a bum everyday because she looks amazing", Robbie thought to himself.

Robbie and Alayna chuckled for a second then Robbie asked,

"So Alayna what's on your mind?"

Alayna then took a deep breath and said,

"Well Robbie, there's been something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while".

"This is it", Robbie thought to himself.

"Robbie", Alayna said then suddenly stopped blushing, composed herself and continued to say,

"Robbie I've had the biggest crush on you ever since last year. I've always thought you were so cool and intelligent and I used to get mad every time I would see you with Kim Carlisle. I used to always think that I wasn't your type. But I've come to realize that life is too short and if I don't tell you now, I might end up regretting that I never told you at all, always imagining what could have been".

Upon hearing Alayna tell him all of this, Robbie felt humbled. Here was one of the prettiest girls that he ever laid eyes upon his whole life telling him how she felt about him.

"Alayna, there's something I need to tell you too. Ever since last Friday, when I stopped by your house to drop off your DVD, I couldn't help but noticed how good you looked. Also, when I told you that you were a sweet girl, I really meant it. You see Alayna; I have a crush on you too. Like you, I just worried that I wasn't your type. You were always around these b-boy dancers and basketball players and here I am, just plain old Robbie McGrath. Knowing that you have a crush on me, makes me feel better now", Robbie said, "But the reason I was so hesitant around you is because I've dated some beautiful girls before and they've all turned out to be shallow, conceited, and concerned about themselves. I've tried to tell myself that these girls are really sweet, but in reality they weren't".

Alayna, who placed Shelly on her lap, placed her down on the couch, gently touched Robbie's arm and then said,

"Well Robbie, I'm surprised that you would have a crush on me too. But I have to tell you, your other girlfriends may have been very pretty and shallow, but you've got to have faith in me that I'm not. Now, you've known me for four years and I'm sure just like everyone else, you've got the wrong impression of me. Robbie, I just have to let you know, I'm not that way. Yeah, I may dress a certain way and I am a model, cheerleader, and dancer, but after that the stereotype stops there. Trust me Robbie, I understand that you've been hurt, but you never know, the person that's for you could be sitting right in front of you."

Taking Alayna's hand into his, Robbie smiled at her and said,

"Yeah, you're right, you never know".

Alayna smiled back at Robbie. Robbie felt as though for the first time he was truly seeing Alayna for who she was, a sweet, caring, and introspective person. He also realized that she was just a normal young woman and he wanted to get to know her more.

"Hey Alayna, what are you doing this evening", Robbie asked her.

"Nothing except for walking Shelly. Why", she asked.

" Well, I would like to know if you would like to go with me to Scarborough Towne Center. It's nice, it's chill and barely anyone we go goes there. Then we can chill and get to know one another", Robbie asked.

"It sounds like a plan. Should I change or anything", Alayna asked.

"No, you look good just the way you are", Robbie said.

"Alright, well, I'll be right back, I need to go and take Shelly in the house and I'll be ready", Alayna said.

Alayna then got up, picked up Shelly's leash, and then Robbie walked her to the door.

"I'll see in a few", Robbie said to Alayna.

"Okay, I'll see you later", Alayna said as she smiled at Robbie.

Robbie was finally happy, not only did he have a date, but this night, he could possibly have a potential new girlfriend.


	4. The Next Day

**Chapter Four: The Next Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own of Degrassi or RFR's characters. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Spoiler: Here you will learn about Alayna's past. **

It was Saturday morning and at Spirit Squad practice and I couldn't stop smiling. While we were going over a new routine to the song, "Tempted to Touch" by a new Soca/ Reggae artist named Rupee, Hazel kept glancing over at me. As we went over the routine, Hazel and I finally made eye contact and she mouthed to me,

"What are you so happy about?"

I kept smiling and then I mouthed back,

"I've got a secret".

A secret I would only tell my closest friends at school who were Hazel, Manny, and Liberty. After I finally admitted to Robbie how I felt about him, we went on our first date. I must say that it was really nice and relaxing. At first, we were going to go to Scarborough Towne Center, but after I finished walking Shelly, taking her back in the house, reappling my lip gloss and put on a dash of Beautiful perfume, it was 7:30 and by the time Robbie drove up there, we would only have an hour to chill up there before it closed. So instead, we just decided to hang out in Downtown Toronto. It turned out to be a nice evening, because we didn't even need to wear jackets. As we walked and talked, I began to feel really comfortable with Robbie. He was unlike any other guy I had known, so I felt as though I could confide in him about my past.

Originally, I used to live in Southside Bronx with my mother four years ago. My parents met when they were in their senior year of college at the University of Miami. My father had a football scholarship, yet he was really intelligent and my mother had an academic scholarship, yet she was a cheerleader for the school. They met at a football game and it was love at first sight. Right after graduation, my father was drafted into the NFL and a year later, my parents were married. I was born a year into their marriage and at first everything was fine, but then, my mother used to get angry at my father for staying out so late and always being on the road. When I was about six years old, my parents divorced. I was really young, but I remembered that my mother used to cry a lot. My mother got sole custody of me and we moved back up to her hometown of Southside Bronx. Since my mother had a degree in business, she decided to open up a day spa in the Bronx. It was very successful and with the alimony and child support my mother was getting from my father, along with the profit from her business, my mother and I lived quite comfortably. However, you one thing she always made me remember is that even though we lived well, it was always good to give back to your community and to remember that whatever the Lord blessed you with, He could certainly it take away. So at the age of six, I learned the importance of charity and being humble. Another thing my mother told me was that even though many people would tell me that I was physically pretty, she told me to tell them that it wasn't my outside that was pretty, but that my heart was pretty, because it's what's on the inside that counts.

Living in the Bronx, I got to experience all different aspects of my heritage. My mother is Puerto-Rican and Irish, and my father is African-American. So I'm what you would call a mutt. I really enjoyed living in New York, but on July 8th 1999, my mother took me up to Toronto to live my dreaded uncle Xavier and his wife Angelique. The reason for this was that my mother was really stressed out and was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, by then, she was running four more day spas throughout New York, one in Brooklyn, one in Spanish Harlem, and two in Staten Island. Since my father was in Honduras at the time, recuperating from a knee injury he received on the field, my mother thought it was best that I stay with her brother and his wife.

At first, Uncle Xavier and Angelique were all nice to me in front of my mother, but then when my mother left, it was a whole different story. Basically, I was the live-in babysitter for their two children and I couldn't stand it. When I talked to my mother on the phone, I would beg her to let me come back home, but she would always tell me that she needed more time to get herself together. I was heart-broken. I missed my friends and my family in the Bronx. I missed being able to go on the subways with my friends, the dance classes I took, helping my mother out in the day spas, and various other things. However, I thing I did find peace in was Toronto itself. To me, Toronto is one of the most beautiful cities in the world and I loved going on walks by myself. I loved breathing the clean air of Canada and the culture of the city itself. Then in September, I attended school up there and I truly enjoyed it. It there that I could be around kids my own age, learn new things, and get involved in activities.

Finally, a couple of months later, my father found out that I was in Toronto and he came up to visit me. Even though I didn't see my father that much in the past four years at the time, he still was a big part of my life. I would go trips with him during the winter and summer breaks from school and occasionally he would come to visit my mother and I in the Bronx. When he came to visit me, I was completely happy. While he was up there, I told him about how unhappy I was living with Uncle Xavier, his wife, and his two kids. After I told my father this, he then called my mother and discussed with her that he would like to have joint custody of me. But she wouldn't give in and claimed that he was unfit to raise me. He then told her of his knee injury and that he wouldn't be going back into the NFL and he was going to open up a clinic and health club for athletes. She then said she would think about it. Originally, my father was going to open up the clinic and health spa in Florida, but when he visited Toronto, he fell in love with it and decided to open it up there, after all, Toronto does have quite a few athletes. A year later, my father opened up his clinic, I moved in with him, and then he got sole custody of me. It was also the year I met Robbie and now when I think about it, I had a crush on him then too. He was so cute with his curly Afro and the way he always questioned everything was really neat. Now it's four years later and I was out on a date, with Robbie McGrath.

After I told Robbie about my past over dinner at Pizza Pizza in which we shared a small pizza (which had mozzarella cheese, pepperoni, bacon, and mushrooms), chicken wings, and a Garden Salad only to be guzzled down by some root beer, we continued to walk in Downtown Toronto. The whole night was a complete surprise; especially knowing that Robbie felt the same way about me that I did about him. A lot of guys that have approached me usually are players, some of the dancers that I work with when I'm dancing for Keshia Chante, or sports players at the various schools we cheer for, seem to be alike. They all dress the same, act the same, and even try to talk to the same kind of girls. To me, they could be boring. Robbie was different from them, yet one thing he had in common was the same kind of girls he's hooked up with. Hopefully, all of this is about to change. The best part of the night is when we went to Harbor and walked around. It was while we were sitting on a by the waterfront, that Robbie took my hand into his and held it. I felt more at peace with him than I did with anyone else in a long time.

I got home about 10:30 and as Robbie and I stood out on the front step of my house, I smiled at him and said,

"Thanks for the date. I had a great time".

Then he took my hand into his again and said,

"No, Alayna, thank you for your company, I really had a good time with you. So, what are your plans for tomorrow".

"Well, in the morning I have Spirit Squad practice, then after that, I have choir rehearsal at my church. Later on, my friend Hazel and I and her boyfriend Jimmy were going to go to the drive-in movie theater", I told him.

"So, you're going to be a third wheel then", Robbie asked me.

"Nah, my friend Marco is going too. But don't worry, he's not interested in girls at all", I told him.

"Oh, okay. I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out with Travis, Lily, Ray, and I, but I see you're busy tomorrow", Robbie said.

Then I got an idea!

"Robbie, why don't the four of y'all join us, I'm sure that my friends won't mind", I told him.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll run it by Travis, Ray, and Lily and see what they say. I wouldn't mind going to a drive-in movie theater, especially if you're going to be there", Robbie said while smiling.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow", I said to him.

"Yeah, I guess so. You get some rest okay", he said to me.

"I will and you too", I replied back, "Well goodnight".

"Goodnight to you too Alayna", Robbie said.

Then the unexpected happened, he took me in his arms and just as we were about to kiss, my dad opened the door, wearing nothing but his robe and said,

"Alayna, it's now time to come in the house".

He then closed the door, and Robbie gave me a quick peck on the cheek and said,

"I'll see you tomorrow".

So much for my goodnight kiss, I thought to myself while closing the door of my house. But the biggest secret I have is that I now have a boyfriend! This morning, while my dad was driving me to Spirit Squad practice, I got a text message on my cell phone, which read,

"Will U b mine" from Robbie. I wrote back "Yes".

Now, I'm happy, but I can't help but wonder if Robbie and I are taking things too fast or is he just on the rebound from Kim.


End file.
